The goals of the Multidisciplinary HIV and TB Implementation Sciences Training in China (China ICOHRTA2) are to build on the existing China ICOHRTA to further strengthen the capacity of the Chinese Center for Disease Control (CCDC) to conduct training in implementation science and to facilitate its establishment as a regional leader in research and training for HIV and TB prevention, care and treatment. The RTU administering China ICOHRTA comprises CCDC, UCLA and Yale University. China ICOHRTA2 will achieve these goals by designing and implementing a training program to close critical gaps in research and implementation sciences skills and knowledge, and achieve maximum long-term impact through further developing and expanding a cadre of highly trained research scientists. China ICOHRTA2 will have degree and non-degree components of varying duration available to different types of HIV and TB scientists and health professionals. Degree-related training is available to Ph.D., M.S. and M.P.H. candidates in health sciences. Non-degree training is available to senior staff and post-doctoral candidates from national level HIV and TB programs and includes;(1) senior staff training, (2) post-doctoral studies, (3) mentored studies and (4) workshops. In addition mentored studies and workshops are open to degree candidates and all Chinese HIV and TB health professionals via competitive selection. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Program requirements include (but are not restricted to) coursework, an internship at a national HIV or TB program, a research project over the course of 36 months and participation in various workshops. Senior staff trainees, post-doctoral candidates and eligible Ph.D. students will carry out coursework at the CCDC and UCLA or Yale, and M.S. and M.P.H. students will study only at CCDC. 13 degree candidates and 44 medium to long-term non-degree trainees have successfully completed the first China ICOHRTA program, and 442 people have attended workshops. China ICOHRTA trainees have published 95 peer-reviewed articles, 7 textbooks and updated curriculum at 7 institutions of higher learning.